With in the pages
by Miroku's great ancestor-GIRL
Summary: Sequeal to morning dew. Sesshomaru stumbles upon rin's diary, will he find rin's poem? Or perhaps she shows him hrself...R
1. default chapter

I Don't own inuyasaha 

Sesshomaru was sitting in his chambers. How was he going to tell her? He had stumbled apon finding Rin's diary. He sat there wondering if he should read it,besides what could be in there sh would want to keep from him, her supreme lord and master?

Meanwhile, Rin was franticly searching for her diary. She had stuff written in there that she didn't want anyone to know, such as a certain poem she had written for her lord.  
'Oh god! What if he's read it!' Rin thought. She couldn't keep in control of her feeling and started screaming:"Damn it! Where in the holey fucking hell is my stupid but still vbery important to me diary! i swear to budda if any one reads it iI'll slit my own throat.

Jakken just happened to hear this outburst. "If she dose lord sesshomaru can just reserct her." He muttered to himself. He had one time got his clammy little hands upon that book and she litteraly tackled him and early slit his throat, but she would do that for fun anyways.  
Jakken shudered at the thought.

Sesshomau decided that she shoulden't hide anything from him and besides she had been acting strange aroungd him for some time now. he woulden't admit it, but he was worried.

He senced her presance.

"Enter Rin." He said with authorauty in his voice.  
Rin did so and what she found in front of her surprized her.

"My Diary!" she exlaimed.

Short chappie , okay, for those of you who don't know , the more reviews i get, the longer the chapters and the shorter the reviews i get, the shoter the chapters are.  
Asta la vesta baby.  
Next chapter: the wrath of a woman


	2. Thoughts

I don't own inuyasha if i did i wouldn't be writing this.

Okay sorry for the long wait. And thanks to the folks who R&R'ed. Yeah i think i'll cheack up on spelling, and since it's summer i think you'll be seeing a whole lot more of me! (Good or bad,don't know don't care.) Well enough of my usless rambelin'.

* * *

"My Diary!" Exlaimed Rin.

_'How could he do this to me,I served under him for most of my life! To think that he of all the people in this world, would violate my privacy. And what's worse! He probably thinks I'm keeping something from him. Well I sorta am but still...'_

"Yes Rin this is your diary." Said Sesshomaru in his usual monotone voice.

"May I have it back...please?"

"Why do you want it back so bad Rin? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Of-of course not!"

Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes. She was nervous. She was lying to him.

"You lie to me even though I have given you food and shelter after ten long years? What is so Important that you have to keep from your master?"

"The reason I lie my master isI fear you..."

There was a small flicker of emotion in his eyes of what looked like hurt.

"I see..."

_'Damn it Rin, You fucked up again... Can you do anything right!'_

"My lord that is not wha-"

"You may leave, take your diary."

"Yes master."

* * *

SESSHOMARU'S POV 

_' She fears you,...But why do you care. You are the most feared Demon in the west, but that's parcialy because you own the west.'_

Sesshomaru stood and turned to the window, with turmoil in his eyes.

_'She is human she should fear me...right? I mean a human and a demon, the thoughts are sickening.'_

But a flash of he and Rin entwined in sheets entered his mind. He Shudered, but not of discussed. His body Shook with want.

A smirk came onto his face.

"Perhaps...it is best she dose fear me."

That smirk soon turnd in to a full flegded smile wch turned to laughter.

* * *

'Perhaps I should let him Read it...' thought Rin.

* * *

So-------------- What did you think? Better? i think it was. Well hell I don't matter, you tell me if you thought it was good:) 

You guys know the rules!


	3. Cucubines and the innocent

Do i look like i own inuyasha? I don't think i do.

Chapter three: Concubines and the innocent

Well I didn't get any reviews on chapter two... but hey that's okay, i'm feeling genourous today.

After All, I'm here for your entertainment.

* * *

'Maybe I should show him myself,' Rin thought. 

She had said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Great...he thinks I fear him...Not that I'm rebelous or any thing! it's just..."

"Talking to yourself again Rin honey? I hear it's bad for you."

"Anna! What are you doing here! Your suppose to be in the concubines quarters!"

Anna was Rin's best friend. Though she was a concubine, she was praticly Rin's mother from when Sesshomaru took her to the castel. Anna also was Sesshomaru's favorite concubine, though latley she had been refusing for resons unknown to Rin.Sesshomaru had been angered with herdecision so he made her stay in the concubine quarters until she gave her body to him.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch hun, he won't do anything Well he will, but I'm getting tired of hearing those bitches complain and pick fights with me. Jealous bitches. I don't even want him."

"Well, then you uh... best get going now." Said Rin, she felt hurt that her best friend was sleeping with the one she loved, but it helped thatAnna wasn't evenreally int o him like that.

"Rin honey...don't feel hurt...To let you in on a little secret he cries out _your_ name out into the night."

_'I'm gonna miss that girl'_ Thought Anna

And with that Anna went to Sesshomaru.

* * *

SESSHOMARU'S CHAMBERS

Knock knock

"Enter." Said Sesshomaru

"M'lord, let's just get this over with."

Anna entered. Thereno smile upon her face as of when they had first met.

"You don't have to, leave." Sesshomaru said.

Now Anna may not havebeen interested in sesshomaru sexually, but he was her childhood friend. There was no way she was going to be shut out like this.

"What the hell is your problem?" Anna said. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot on the floor.

"What was that, are you disrespecting your lord and master?"

"No, I'm disrespecting my childhood friend, now tell me what's wrong."

He slapped her accross the face. She had no right to disrespect him or say she even knew him in that manner in his eyes.

"That Sesshomaru, my little whore, died many years ago."

"YEAH! A LOT LIKE YOUR HEART!"

Sesshomaru turned around to look her in the eyes but found that he could not, as she was turned away from him.

"You push Rin away now as you did with me many years ago. For what reason I do not not know. But I hope you don't do to her what you did to me, it's not fun to be a pleasure doll. And you know what, I'm leaving. Not just your chambers but this castel. Asta la veista el bastardo."

And With that Anna left for good never to be seen again.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_ I found a note saying that Anna left fr good. I don't understand why! She's my best friend! So I write this poem in her honor._

**She was gold,**

**but she felt like silver,**

**and that she was told,**

**she loved him at a time,**

**but he turned her down,**

**not only that,**

**but laughed in her face like a clown,**

**So she walked away,**

**in the dimming day,**

**sometimes she would cry,**

**because he would lie,**

**she only wanted me to have what she couldn't,**

**she gave up,**

**but she said i shouldn't **

**so I won't.**

**He will be mine.**

**

* * *

** So don't forget to review this time okay, I better get double the reviews to make up for last chapter! You KNow the rules! 


	4. discovered

Do i look like i own inuyasha? I don't think i do.

Chapter 4: discovered

Well this chapter is dedicated to the few people who acrually reviewed, You see people if you would just review a little more you might get chapters faster you and longer,know?

* * *

It had been four days since Anna left. Rin was miserable and Sesshomaru was more self isolated than usual, and Jakken, poor Jakken, was the very meat bag that everyone took there frustrations out on.

Sesshomaru, once again wondering what the hell wasunder Rin'sskirt that he couldn't see. (A/n:sesshie so horny)He felt betrayed. But that wasnothing compared to rin when she saw him in dark corners with concubines. Rin thought to herself too often:

'If he wants a slut so bad, he can have them! I can't be what I'm not' Each and every time she thought this tears weld up in her eyes.

Wich brings s to the current situation. Rin was crying on her bed. She was crying so hard she was heaving. She violently rolled to her stomach jerking the covers over her in the prossess.

'What about me, is...so wrong? That's right I'm a filthy human. It wouldn't matter anyways, I'd never live as long as he, but still I'd still get to be with him...'

She rolled once again getting her arm caught in the blankets thus force pulling a muscle.

_"Oh, that hurt."_ She said with little emoition in her voice. She just layed there looking at the walls. Until rage overcame her. she threw her journal out the window, and punched the mirror. The mirror shattered. Her fist would need stitches. She picked up a large shard of glass and grasped it so tight her hand bled.

Now Sesshomaru, being finished with his whore, heard all the rucuss and hurried down the hall to Rin's room. When he opened the door his eyes visibly widened.

He saw Rin with tear stained cheeks a bleeding hand with blood dripping off the large glass shard in her hand and a shattered mirror.

"What...happened?" Sesshomaru asked with shock in his voice.

"Leave." Aswered Rin.

"Rin what happened, answer me now."

"I said leave."

Sesshomaru took a step twards Rin. Rin dropped the glass and fell to her knees.

"GET OUT! I never want to see you again ! You made only and best friend leave! Your such an Asshole! And besides why do you need _me? _You have your concubines, I'm just a filthy human remember! An inferieor race!"

"Rin I-"

"Get out!."

Sesshomaru had enough of this. This my be her room but by god this was his castel.

He slapped her.

"You...bastard." She said

She stood and back handed him with a force that busted his lip and brused his cheek.

Rin now relizing what she had done looked down upon her hands.

"Sesshomaru-sama I-"

But before she could finish her sentance she was being pinned to the ground by a snarling crimson eyed demon. one thought went through her mind.

"Oh...shit."

She tried scrammbling to get away but she was forced down by his body.

She started shaking out of fear. Tears streemed down her cheeks.

"Sesshomaru -Sama please get off me please!"

But Sesshomaru did nothing of the sort, he bent down and licked her tears off her face and grinded his hips into hers.

"Please stop, please Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried out.

He held her wrists up with one hand and slipped into her kimono to caress her breast with the other. She started to struggle. He frowned slightly and licked her mouth when she cried out giving him access to her mouth. She sowly gave in and began to moan. He let go of er wrists and began to undress her.

* * *

afraid I'm gonna have to cut you off there, not nearly enough Reviews for a lemon, Wouldn't you say? A wonderful little cliffy isn't it? I want atleast ten more reviews before i continue our little story. i have Three now. Asta la Viesta El reveiwers! 


	5. author's not

AUTHOUR'S NOTE: Dear precious readers and fans of with in the pages,

I apologize but chapter five may take a little longer than expected to make. I assure you that it will be here by 6/24/05 That's this coming friday. The reason my dears i cnnot right is, It's my parents aniversery and they are going to a hotel (Ewwww). There for, I have to go to my aunt and uncles Who don't have a computor.

Love Always,

Miroku's Great Ancestor (girl)


	6. If life gives you lemons

Ok kiddies, up for some some lemony good ness, Thans to my loyal reviewers! My oh my I am pleased with these reviews! My other stories didn't do that well...

But hey whatever! this story Rocks.

Chapter five: If life gives you lemons, Don't make a mess

* * *

Rin was nude and had a flush through crimsom eyes. Rin tried to cover herself for shame of her body. 

"Do not hide yourself from me."  
"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin." Sesshomaru groand out .

Crimson eyes faded to golden

"Are...you using me?"

Sesshomaru looked into her tear stained face,the look in her eyes...She was sitting before him with her heart in her hands trembling with her arms streached as far as she could mostpossibly them twoards him. That was what he saw in her eyes.

"No, Rin."

"Are-"

Before she knew it his lips were to hers in a passionit lip lock. He licked her lip comanding entrance, she of course was more than happy to let him in. His toungue rolled in her mouth. She began to respond wiht simalar actions.Rin unclipped the thing that held his armour to his chest and pulled it off with a little assistance from sesshomaru. She pulled down his shirt and soon after his pants and boots. Rin began to sroke the sripes on his thighs. Sesshomaru's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"_Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn"_ He moaned out, to Rin it seemed almost like a growl.

So She pulled away thinking that he was angery with her.Sesshomaru pulled her back to the spot and said:

"Don't stop."

"But you sounded-"

"It's a good sound."

So Rin continued to stroke his magneta stripes on his thighs. He started making small thrusts.

"Oh _Rinnnnnnnn._"

He rolled on his back that she was on top.

Rin noticed that he was erect and so she moved her hand lower began to massage his genitals, gently.

Sesshomaru growled through his teeth and his eyes flashed red.

Rin feeling the rumble in her masters chest giggled slightly. She curiously licked his large member. Sesshoamaru started panting. She took it into her mouth, sucking on it lightly and bobbing her head until he came into her mouth. She spit and kissed Sesshomaru he kissed her back his tongue thrusting in her mouth.

"Your turn." He said.

He rolled over, and then slid down her thighs and started to lick her clit slowly. He squeazed her ass lovingly. She climaxed. He slid up her body and kissed her lips feverishly and then whispered in her ear.

"Your mine, no stupid human is good enough for you nor some weakling demon."

He positioned himself and thrust into her, she cried outin pleasure. (In the village she had been raped over and over again by one of the farmars so she wasn't virgin.)He pulled out of her and thrust into her again again until they found their heavan together.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin."

"Do you love me?"

Sesshomaru was silent. Love? Love! He didn't know he never loved anyoe in his life except for his mother bu that was a different type of love all together. well, perhaps love was the urge to protect someone, to stand by them, and dry their tears. and he felt all of those things for Rin.

"Yes Rin."

Rin snuggled to his chest.

"That's good."

"What were you so upset about?"

The smile from Rin's face faded to a thin line.

"You upset Anna so much that she left..."

"Perhaps I should tell you something about my past with her." there was a pregnant pause.

"She came to my castle in rags. They tried to make her a cook, you think a woman would know how to cook, she did warn them."

Flash Back

"What! Hell no! I can't cook! I can't even boil an egg! how and the hell am I going to make rice balls?"

The gaurds laughed, A woman tht couldn't cook! ridiculous!

"Well if you guys put me in the kitchen I'm more of an assasin that a cook."

"Is that a threat!" Screamed a gaurd with his fangs extending.

"Cool! could you tetch me to do that teeth thing?-Uh I mean, uh no It's not a threat."

They checked her for poison. She had none. They put her in the kitchen.

'This is friggin' ridiculous, I'm going to kill them all! Well not on purpouse- but you know what I mean'

So she proceded to make rice balls.

_later_

The rice balls were put in front of A young sesshomaru, Sesshomaru took a bite of one of the rice balls. Sesshomaru gaggeed. Suddenly you heared a loud cackling!

"I Told you So!I told you So! I couldn't cook- sure I'm gonna die! But it was totally worth it! Did you see the look on hisface! Ahahahahaha!"

The next thing she knew she was picked up by her throat, and she still somehow managing to laugh without choking.

'This bitch is insane she's about to die and she's laughing her sweet little ass off!'

"Bitch, why do you laugh, you are about to die?"

"You bet your sweet little ass I'm gonna die! And one day you will to so shove it fluff ball! The only difference is I'm just dying a little sooner than you or-not."

She flipped and in the prosses kicked him in the stomach And when she stood he rammed her into three walls before stopping.

He was in her face.

"Has any one told you latley that your face has the most angelic features thatI have ever seen?" Anna said.

Sesshomaru backed away from her, nobody had ever been so flirtatous with him openly and what more! in Public!

So from there, they became lovers, until one day.

Anna had been raped and when she told him that he didn't believe her and she became a concubine to become everyone's property but her own.

Anna loved Sesshomaru for a while and would refuse everyone esxcept for sesshomaru, but of course sometimes she was forced upon, but it no longer mattered to Sesshomaru.

End flashback

"I Thought she was slutting around. So I turned her into one, It is my fault, but the guilt I feel is beyond hevean and hell. I just hope she finds someone suitable."Sesshomaru said.

"Her being...so her, she has to, it would to be impossible for it not to happen."

Meanwhile-

"OH ALUCARD FASTER!"

BAck at the castle

"I agree."

"I Love you Sesshomaru sama."

"I'll be ridding of the concubines, oh and Rin?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Your pregnant."

Rin gasped

"Sesshomaru sama? I want to show you something."

Rin finally showed sesshomaru the poem and they had their child, Sesshomaru found elixer for rin. It is still believed today that they are still alive and have many children.

_The End_

* * *

So whatcha think? I hated to end it though. But Latley I've been thinking of making an altern universe Anna/Sesshomaru fic. tell me what you think. 


End file.
